


Spring

by bernieloverstuff



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Movie(s), teen Groot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernieloverstuff/pseuds/bernieloverstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Groot is full of lust and love for his mate. To be fair, Rocket would feel a whole lot less guilty about all of this if the Flora Colossus were fully grown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Groot is mentally an adult but his body hasn't matured yet, so I don't know if that makes him an actual teenager or not. Oh well.

Rocket heard the soft, heavy footsteps nearing the rec room door, even over the clinking of his tools. He didn't need to glance over his shoulder to know it was Groot. He could hear any of his teammates come from the other side of the ship; sometimes he heard their mood in the pace and punch of the steps. But he could especially tell if it was Groot. It was a shift in atmosphere. Rocket pushed his goggles to his forehead and squinted at the device Peter had asked him to fix. The human had tried it himself at first, but as usual, only made it worse. How Quill had survived so long without a genius like him, was beyond Rocket's comprehension. He felt Groot's weight on the floor next to him, the sweet fresh scent the young Flora Colossus produced. Groot was getting big. He had been Rocket's height a week ago, and now he was 12 inches taller than him. And sturdy. He had started out so tiny and slender; then he had been alarmingly gangly for a week, like a bean pole. Now his skin had started to harden in large patches, become darker in color, the tendrils on his head stiff and broad, wood-like. Groot leaned down and pressed his face into the back of the raccoon's ear, nibbling it gently. Rocket's muzzle twitched with effort, but he grinned anyway.

The Flora Colossus had always been affectionate, but after his rebirth, especially so. The moment the potted sapling had first opened his eyes, he seemed to have imprinted on the raccoon. He couldn't go anywhere without Groot whining and mewling desperately until he caved in and started carrying the pot with him, Groot's tiny tendrils wrapped around his neck. After Groot stepped out of the pot, not much changed; he needed to be next to Rocket. Sleeping, eating, showering, working, Groot had to be there. He had understood the sapling's words from the very start, which had surprised him slightly. He had expected the softness of Groot's larynx to mean he'd have to learn to hear it all over again. Peter had said Groot sounded like a kitten, whatever a kitten was. Rocket wasn't the only one The Colossus was affectionate with. He would fall asleep in any of their laps, curled up into a ball, instantly making the person smile quietly. But none got as much love as the raccoon.

There had been moments when Groot would be nestled against Rocket's chest, face pressed into his furry cheek, letting out incomprehensible little mewls of contentment while getting his narrow back gently stroked, and Rocket would feel slightly paranoid and self-conscious at realizing he was being watched. But no matter who had stopped to watch the scene, they would just smile very softly, and keep walking. They were just so happy Groot was alive. The raccoon would feel like an idiot at those moments, but the past was hard to shake off. 

Rocket felt arms wrap around his waist, and was pulled onto Groot's lap. Now that the young tree was larger than him, he did it all the time. Rocket loved it. He scoffed indignantly, glancing up at the beaming, tender face. 

"I'm trying to work here, ya damn houseplant," he said, causing his friend to squeeze him with delight. Rocket snapped his goggles back on his eyes, leaning over the device. The position was tricky but he didn't mind. He kept being pulled back by Groot's hands. He groaned and straightened up, trying to glare at the teenager and realizing the effect was probably hindered by his goggles. 

"You're so kragging needy for attention," he huffed, impressed by how grumpy he managed to sound. Groot smiled wider; there were no wrinkles around his eyes yet. The Flora Colossus nuzzled the top of Rocket's head, making the raccoon close his eyes and sigh in defeat. 

"You're gross," he mumbled, leaning back, letting Groot plant little kisses on his forehead and down his muzzle. Rocket grinned, trying to avoid Groot's attempt to plant a kiss directly on his mouth. It had been cute when the sapling was one foot tall, but now he was getting rather large, quite tall and broad, and Rocket felt like it may not be completely appropriate anymore. Groot's memory had not been restored yet entirely. He remembered most things but there were still some aspects he didn't seem aware of, and Rocket had no intention of rushing those memories on his mate. His tiny paw planted on Groot's mouth, and he pushed his teammate away playfully. The Colossus let out a low, coltish whine, and tightened his grip. Hoisting the smaller man up on his lap, Groot tugged the goggles off. Rocket snorted. 

"Go bug someone else will'ya?" he scolded, already pressing his eyes closed and offering his throat for his mate to nuzzle. It was the part of his fur where his scent was strongest. He wondered if it had something to do with why Groot particularly enjoyed it, or if it was random. Groot's mouth pressed soft kisses along the down of the raccoon's jawline, his neck, the underside of his muzzle. Rocket could feel the trembling beginning deep inside him. The purr got louder, and Rocket melted into his partner's lap, his fingers absentmindedly stroking the firm arms holding him. Groot ran his mouth up the curve of Rocket's skull, exhaling warmly against the round little ear before taking it gently between his teeth. He had enjoyed nibbling Rocket's ears since he was a tiny sapling; the raccoon was sure it was alright. The teenager's other hand stroked Rocket's chest and shoulder in slow circles. 

Then Groot said the word. 

Rocket's eyes snapped open. It was the word he couldn't pronounce, the one Flora Colossi used to signify their mates. Groot remembered. He knew how their relationship used to be. Rocket's body tensed, froze completely. Suddenly the arms around his waist, the hand caressing his chest, felt very strong. The hot mouth nipping and tugging at the base of his ear gained whole new meaning. Groot's low rumbling felt like Rocket hadn't even heard it before. He was being romanced. A dry wheeze escaping his mouth, Rocket coughed, trying to swallow, and pushed himself up quickly, only for Groot's arms to gently, very determinately, pull him right back in. Rocket glanced at his mate quickly. Groot's eyes twinkled.

"You, ah.. you remember?" Rocket croaked, disgusted at how weak his voice sounded. Groot hummed with joviality, his thumb brushing against his mate's nervous lips. 

"When did you remember?" the raccoon asked.

"This morning," the Flora Colossus said. 

"This morning!?" Rocket yelled. His mind raced back 10 hours, trying to remember if he had done anything inappropriate. But what they were doing right now was...

Rocket smiled too widely, his abdomen tensing involuntarily as Groot's fingers brushed against the implant at the nape of his neck, and he tried to rise up again, his tail already stiffening. Groot wasn't mature yet. He couldn't. It wasn't right. 

"I should probably..." he started, being cut off by his mate's mouth. Rocket's eyes slid closed and he exhaled shakily, hands involuntarily wrapping around Groot's crown. How he had missed this. The arms around his back pulled him in, suddenly very strong, very broad. Or had they been that way? Had he not noticed? His mouth opened and he gave in, and they kissed. And kissed, and kissed. Groot tasted sweeter, the bitterness Rocket loved wasn't there yet. He ran his fingers blindly over his mate's skin, reading the texture, the grooves and ridges. It was so soft, so yielding. Rocket halted and opened his eyes. How short Groot was. His skin raw and soft, green still, bark barely ghosting it. The raccoon swallowed and pulled back, panting hard.

"We have to wait," he wheezed. He felt Groot's entire body thrumming softly underneath his skin. It was a familiar sensation; he felt his spine arch instinctively. The teenager's brows twisted, his gaze confused, searching his mate's face.

"Why?"

"Because... you're not grown up yet!" Rocket said. 

"I am, I remember everything," Groot assured. Rocket glanced around with unease.

"I know, it's just, your body ain't fully mature yet, you know that, right?" he asked, still working on evening his breath. The Colossus looked perplexed.

"Why is that relevant?" he asked. Rocket's brows shot up and his mouth gaped open. 

"It's illegal!" he snapped.

"We are not on a planet, we are on Peter's ship. There are no laws here. And we have broken various laws 348,5 times," Groot stated. "Why do we have to change now?" Rocket's eyes rolled around in panic, his mind scrambling for an answer.

"Because! Some laws are important and some are just shit! And this is one ya don't break!" he said.

"Why?" Groot asked earnestly. The raccoon frowned at himself; surely, there had to be an obvious, easy answer for this. 

"Because..." he started, his voice trailing off. He had learned over the course of years not to argue with the Flora Colossus on certain matters, especially not issues of a philosophical nature. Ethics, morals, you name it; Groot ran circles around him without the slightest effort, making Rocket feel as tiny and stupid as possible. Groot was never mean or smug about it; his nature was open and curious. It was Rocket's problem. Every new layer he peeled back, it dawned on him more and more just how vast, how immense and complicated the man's mind was. And he would try his hardest, tackle every angle, and Groot would take his arguments, gently and innocently explain his view, and lay them on the ground. And Rocket always felt like a complete idiot in the end. No, he had no chance against Groot, but he felt so guilty he just had to try.

"You know why there are laws against it! And you know they're right!" he muttered, glaring at his mate from under his brows. Groot pulled him closer, flush against his chest, sending a shiver down the small man's spine.

"It is to protect minds that are not mature yet. My mind is mature. I remember everything," he mumbled lovingly, brushing his mouth against a soft, twitching ear. 

"But it feels wrong..." Rocket whispered, already hard against the firm, warm abdomen of his partner. Already, despite himself, grinding against it, his fingers sunk into Groot's neck.

"Would it feel wrong if it were just us? Do you fear their reactions?" Groot mumbled, dragging his teeth with sudden, surprising pressure up Rocket's throat. The raccoon let out a downright embarrassing squeal, his hind toes digging into Groot's thighs desperately. It was getting hard for him to form a coherent thought. Maybe they could do this thinking business later... Rocket crushed his mouth on Groot's, wrapping his legs around the teenager's waist. The Colossus got up on his knees. Moans and gasps escaped Rocket's muffled mouth as Groot's hands slid up his shirt, clawing at his back, squeezing his ass. Rocket mewled into his lover's mouth; young Groot was more impatient, rougher. He slid down an inch and inhaled sharply. He could feel it against his thigh, hard and firm. Groot was out. Eyes dazed, Rocket looked down so fast he nearly snapped his neck. It was thick and ribbed, a much lighter green, oozing sap already. It smelled sweeter than before. Rocket let go and dropped on his knees, staring at it at eye level. He grabbed it firmly at the base, feeling it pulse beneath his fingers. Rocket admired it for a moment, and dove in.

It tasted sweeter, too.

Eyes closed in bliss, he ran his tongue on the underside lapping up the sap, his mouth getting messy and sticky. He slowed down at each ridge, sucking deliberately and making Groot let out a shaky groan. He looked up at Groot with lidded eyes, his mate's young face contorted with pleasure, and closed his eyes, taking the length deep into his mouth. The sound dragging out of the Colossus made Rocket's erection twitch. It was usually Groot giving him pleasure, selflessly and endlessly. He wanted to be the one giving now. He licked the slick tip held between his fingers, rolling his tongue around it, feeling the organ expand in his grasp.

"Rocket," Groot gasped desperately. The raccoon dragged his little fingers up and down the ribbed length, feeling it twitch, and sucked the tip harder. He was rewarded by quite a filthy sound escaping his partner. Looking up into Groot's lovesick, hungry eyes, Rocket grinned. Groot knew that look. It was one of those grins. The raccoon focused on the erection in front of him, took the tip between his teeth, and gently, very gently pushed them down the length. Groot shook all over, his eyes squeezing shut. He could never handle this. No matter how many times it happened, he could never handle it. He just stopped existing when those little teeth grazed him. He was all Rocket's, completely helpless. He whispered the word, the one nobody but him could say, again and again. Rocket added just a breath of pressure, digging his claws into Groot's hips. The Colossus arched his back, his head tilting, wailing lowly. Rocket wrapped his lips around the cock and sucked hard, fast, taking it deep into his throat. Groot's entire body shook, and he came with a shuddering gasp, calling his mate's name. 

The sap oozed out of Rocket's mouth, overflowing, and he licked it up greedily, panting and sweating. He had gotten so aroused by Groot he had erupted in his pants, and the warmth was now spreading over the fabric. The raccoon sucked Groot until he was soft, then got to work on his own fur with gusto. He loved it, it was his favorite kind of grooming. Oh, how he had missed this. The young Flora Colossus wrapped his quivering arms around a preoccupied Rocket, rubbing his face fur with his forearms, huffing with joy. Groot pulled him very close, nuzzling his cheek. Rocket was interrupted by Groot's mouth against his, and he paused to kiss his mate. Groot laid down on the floor, and they kissed slowly and tenderly, Rocket running his little paws over Groot's skin, clawing him gently, nipping and gnawing at his jaw with a wordless smile. Groot caressed his mate's back, making him purr again, scratching the raccoon behind his ears. Rocket went back to grooming himself; he couldn't help it. The young tree smiled and pulled his lover closer, watching the little paws work the dark mask, the white fuzzy muzzle, the throat. Groot murmured sweet words into a soft, round ear, eliciting an even throatier rumble from the raccoon.


End file.
